Untied Love
by zoeykitten101
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have known each other since preschool and in 5th grade Sakura moved. 4 years later she returned,but whats this! She has bruises all over her body! She says it's nothing but Sasuke thinks differently.
1. your back!

Ok this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me it's not the best.I know the the first chapter is short but thats all I could think of.I had writers hope you enjoy it and please review!

Disclaimer:I do not own Naurto ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young 15 year old girl stood in front of konaha sighed."Wonder if they'll even remember me"She said then walked in to the school and pulled out her class schedule. At the top it read

Name:Sakura Haruno Grade:9 Locker:389 Combanation:14-24-40 Sakura sighed as she walked to her locker.

On the other side of the school was Sasuke Uchiha. Next to him was his best friend Naruto Uzumaki."Hey teme when are you going to get a girlfriend"Naruto said.

"Why does it matter if a get a girlfriend?"Sasuke asked."Because most of the guys in our group all have girlfriends.I mean your popular with the ladies and you could have any girl you wanted in this school but you still go single"The blonde boy said.

"Yea so what,I'm just waiting for the right girl"The raven-haired boy said."I dont like any girls in this school, most of them get on my nerves"Sasuke explained."I'm going to my locker see you in class"With that Sasuke walked off to his locker.

Sakura was putting her books away in her locker as someone came up beside her to open their locker. She didnt notice them and she started talking to herself.

"Wonder if my old friends are still here"she said and pushed a book into her locker with some trouble."Acuallay I wonder if Sasuke's still here or if he even remembers me"

"Yea what do you want?"Sasuke asked hearing his name .Sakura jumped not relizing someone was there."Sorry I was just talking to myself"Her face turned bright red with embressment as she closed her locker door.

After she closed her locker door she seen the face of the boy."Sasuke Uchiha?"She asked looking at the boy with wide eyes. Said person looked over at the person who said his name."Sakura Haruno?!"Sasuke exclaimed."I thought you moved?"He asked.  
Sakura smiled at him."Well I'm back now,though you dont seem to happy to see me"

Sasuke smiled and hugged Sakura."I am happy to see you it's just very surpriseing"He said as he hugged her a little tighter. "Ow Sasuke your hurting me"She said. "Opps sorry"Sasuke let her go as he noticed the bandages on her arms and legs.

"Woah what happened to you"He asked eyeing the bandages that she looked nervous for a second but composed herself."O these I was just being a klutz and I fell this morning"she laughed nervously. Sasuke continued to look at the bandages douting her story.

"You fell and needed this many bandages?"He asked and she nodded."What did you do fall off your roof?"Sakura shook her head."No I fell down my stairs.....their very sharp"Sasuke still didnt belive her story and was about to say something about it when Sakura changed the subject.

"Can you help me find my classes?"She asked hoping it would distract Sasuke and make him forget about the previous converstaion."Sure let me look at your schedule"He said Sakura handed him her schedule. Sasuke looked over it and smiled."You have some classes with me and some with the others so you wont be in any classes alone"

Sakura smiled a this. Most of the morning she was worried that no one would remember her and she would be all of her classes alone with no one she knew to talk too."Good I was worried about that,so does this mean you'll walk me to my first class?"Sakura asked smiling.

"Of course I will we have a lot of catching up to do so be ready for alot of questions at lunch"Sasuke laughed as he and Sakura walked off to thier first period. Sakura was glad that she was able to change the subject and not hear anymore about it but what she didnt know was Sasuke didnt belive her story and was going to ge tthe truth out of her one way or another.

Whoo I got my first chapter done and edited. FOr those of you who read my story the first time I put it up you'll notice I added something some things and changed some things as well. I did that so it would be longer and make more sense. Anyway i'm going to start working on the other chapters since they need some work too so be on the look out for that.

Please read and review! 


	2. discovery

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto if I did iI would name it Sasuke cuz he's cooler

Qow so many people wanna know well all i'm guna say is it's kinda sad but it gets happy. Anyway I have friends who are yelling at me at school due to the fact I have writers block and didnt make my first chapter long. So I have to make this longer or i'm dead. Anyway here's chapter 2!

P.S: Please excuse my mistakes like spelling and stuff.

Sakura sat in her social studies class. Her teacher(*pulls random name from hat*)Gai-sensei(yea not a very good history teacher) was giving a lecture. Sakura was writing something in her notebook while Sasuke was half asleep."And that Naruto is where ramen came from"Gai said as he finshed his lecture on where ramen came from.

Naruto smiled."wow...now I want some ramen"

"You always want ramen dobe"Sasuke said. Naruto just stuck his tounge out at him. Sasuke just smirked and noticed Sakura writing, he was curious so he tried to read what she was writing but she was in the way so he poked her arm.

"Ow!"Sakura said rubbing her arm."How did that hurt?"Sasuke asked."I barely even touched you"Sakura frowned as Sasuke."Well you hit a buise from when I fell"before Sasuke could say anything else the bell rang for school to end."Finally schools over"Sasuke said then looked over a Sakura."Hey Sakura want me to walk you home?"he asked.

"GASP"A bunch of fangirls started whispering to each other as they left the room."Umm sure"Sakura said standing up watching the fangirls leave."Those girls wont kill me will they?"She asked as Sasuke laughted."I dont think so, thier just surprised I asked a girl if I could walk her home"He explained."So where do you live now?"

"I live in the house I used to live when I lived here"She said."If you even remember where it is"Sasuke smiled."I remember where it is since it's right next door to me"He grabbed his stuff and headed out the door with Sakura.

"So how have you been the last 4 years?"Sasuke asked."Umm good"Sakura lied. She wasnt doing good at all."Well were here"Sasuke said."Mind if i come in and hang out for a litte?"He asked.

"Umm my dad doesnt like my friends coming into the house anymore"Sakura said."I'll see you tommorrow"She was about to walk inside when she felt something grab her wrist. Sasuke pulled Sakura and turned her around and hugged her.

"You know you can tell me anything"He blushed and hoped her dad wasnt watching. Sadly he was. was in his room looking out his window watching them,his eyes full of anger and hate.

Sasuke finally let go of Sakura."Later"he said"Remeber if you need me i'm right next door"And with that he ran next door waving to Sakura and then went inside. Sakura waved back then walked inside. She walked up to her room and opened her only window which was pretty big and you could see next door too.

She was about to start her homework when her dad came in the room."I thought I told you not to be around boys"He yelled."S-Sorry sir, it was Sasuke and he was just walking me home and he hugged me goodbye tha-" interrupped Sakura by slapping her.

"I DONT CARE IF HES YOUR BROTHER,I DONT WANT YOU NEAR BOYS GOT THAT!"He yelled then threw Sakura against a wall."No supper tonite, Do your homework then go straight to bed"He said then slammed the door. Sakura got up, she had tears running down her face, she wipped them away and sat at her desk and did her homework."I wish someone would save me from this hell"She said.

What Sakura didnt know was that Sasuke had seen the whole thing."No wonder she has all those brusies"He said."He used to be so nice and now he's turned into a bastered"

Sakura finshed her homework and her stomach started to growl. The last time she ate was a lunch but it wasnt very big just a sandwitch and some milk. "I have to tell someone soon, not like they'd belive me though"Sakura sighed."All I need is some proof besides the brusies"She said to herself.

"SAKURA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW" yelled. Sakura stood up and walked down stairs to see her dad looking really pissed."Yes sir?"She asked."Dont yes sir me, I told you to wash my dishes this morning and you didnt!"he yelled."Sorry sir I had school and-"she was cut off again by 's hand but this time he back handed her.

"I DONT CARE I TOLD YOU TO DO SOMETHING AND YOU DIDNT LISTEN! NOW YOU FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT"he yelled then started beating Sakura. He punched her and kicked her for about 10 minutes and then threw her against the wall."NOW WASH MY DAM DISHES OR NO SUPER TOMMORROW ETHIER"And with that he went upstairs to go to bed.

Sakura limped her way to the kitchen. She looked at her father dishes then started washing them. She finshed at about 10:00 lucky for her, her dad was passed out in his bed. Sakura quietly made her way up to her room, she didnt want to wake her dad up or she'd get beaten again. When she got to her room she layed down and went to sleep.

"I wish I would be saved from this hell hole"She said before falling asleep.

Sasuke heard the whole thing, he didnt see anything but he knew that beat her again."Dont worry Sakura i'll save you from that demon one way or another"He sat at his window watching Sakura sleep as he though of a way to save her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2nd chapter is complete. Sorry I didnt make it much longer but I did what I could. I bet some of you are surprised about the bruises. Be on the look out for my next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. First Kiss

O boy the long awaited CHAPTER 3 OF UNTIED LOVE! I'm sure everyone been waiting for this and this time it's longer! Yes longer than my first 2 chapters! And also this is guna have a song in it.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto! If I did all the couples I like would be together and Sasuke and Sakura would've kissed a LONG time ago. And I do not own the song that is going to be in this fanfiction.

Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was on her way to school with new bruises on her body from the previous night. She had wrapped new bandages on her legs and arms. Sakura kept walking she was thinking of how to get out of that hell hole that she called home. As she was walking what she didnt know was someone was watching her and was planing to do something bad. Not to her no to someone else, someone who desevered to die that's right the person watching Sakura was planing to kill her father.

"SAKURA!"A voice yelled. Said person turned around to see a blond boy running towards her. She smiled slighty.

"Hi Naruto long time no see"She said."It definitly has been long,you've changed alot and so have I"Naruto said."I'm dating Hinata now, remember her?"He asked. Sakura nodded."I always knew you two would be together"She said."She has liked you since 2nd grade"

"Yo Sakura"Sasuke said walking up to her and Naruto."HEY TEME!"Naruto yelled."Shut up dobe"Sasuke said ignoreing Naruto. Naruto stuck his tounge out at Sasuke."I better get going Hinata's probley waiting for me"Naruto said then ran off.

"So I take it you fell again"Sasuke said walking with Sakura."Uhh yea I fell down the steps on my way out"Sakura lied."Hey do wanna hang out later after school?"He asked."Uhhh I wish I could but I gotta due my homework when I get home"She said.

Sasuke sighed"Look Sakura I know that your dad abuses you"Sasuke said. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks."H-how do you know?"She asked."I see him throw you against the wall in your room last night and then I heard your dad yelling at you for not doing the dishes"Sasuke said.

"You need to get away from him, cant you move with some family or something?"He asked.

Sakura looked down, her bangs covering her eyes"No one can save me from this hell"With that she then ran off leaving Sasuke staring at her back."Thats it i'm guna get rid of that basterd no matter what"Sasuke swore then headed to school.'_I'm guna kill that bastered for doing this Sakura'_He thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school bell rang for free period. Sakura walked out of her English class and headed to the music room .When she got there she made sure no one else was in there and walked in."I hope no one plans to use this, since I never get to sing at home anymore"She said then put her books on a table and she grabbed a guitar.

What she didnt know was Sasuke seen her walk into the music room and he quietly snuck in to see what she was guing to do. He hide in the shadows as Sakura started to play the guitar and sing.

Kiss me sweet

I'm sleeping in silence

All alone

In ice and snow

In my dream

I'm calling your name

you are my love---

In your eyes

I search for my memory

Lost in vain

So far in the scenery

Hold me tight,

And swear again and again

We'll never be apart---

If you could touch my feathers softly

I'll give you my love---

We set sail in the darkness of the night

Out to the sea

To find me there

To find you there

Love me now

If you dare---

Kiss me sweet

I'm sleeping in sorrow

All alone

To see you tommorrow

In my dream

I'm calling your name

You are my love---

My love---

When Sakura finshed Sasuke stared in amazement.'_I didnt know she could sing that good'_He thought."If I ever get out of that hell hole, i'll sing that song for Sasuke"Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked and stepped out of the shadows and stood behind Sakura."Your a beautiful singer Sakura"He said. Sakura blushed and jumped then turned around."H-h-how long were you there?"She asked."Since you started singing so I pretty much heard the whole thing"He smirked.

Sakura blushed and stood up and tried to run out the door but Sasuke grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her against his chest."Your not going anywhere"He smirked.

Sakura's face turned crimson red."W-w-what are y-y-you d-d-doing?"She studdered."Your cute when you studder"Sasuke said then lifted Sakura's head up with his free hand.

They looked deeply into each others eyes, emerald met with onyx. Slowly they leaned closer to each other then Sasuke kissed Sakura's lips gently and passionatly. Sakura closed her eyes and kissed back._'I've waited for this day to happen,my first kiss the person I love the most' _They both thought at the same time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well chapter 3 is done it's 12:20am and I think i did pretty good, please review and tell me what you think, I will aceppted helpful hints but nothing rude please. I shall start working on chapter 4 as soon as I possibly can, so keep an eye out for chapter 4! O and just in case you were wonder the song is the english version of 'You are my Love' from Tsubasa Chronicles. It's Sakuras song and I thought I could have the Sakura in my story sing it. Anyway once again please review!


	4. Everyone finds out!

Hey guys sorry I havent updated in such a long time. I've been so lazy and would keep putting my story off but now i'm forceing myself to work on this story and this MIGHT be the last chapter i'll see how far I get and see what happens so without further adue(sp?) here the possible final chapter of Untied Love.

Sakura stood in her kitchen washing dishes as her dad walked in.

"I'm going out, when I get back I want all the chores finished and I just might let you eat breakfast in the morning"

Sakura's dad said angerliy then walked out the door and walked to the bar in the next town. He would drive but he got his license suspended.

Once was out of sight Sasuke ran out of his house and ran over to Sakura's.

"Hey Sakura do you wanna go out tonight with the rest of us since your dad gone?"Sasuke asked walking into the kitchen startling her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I have to finish my chores so I can eat something tommorrow. I havent eaten since lunch at school on Friday"Sakura stated as she finshed up the last of the dishes.

Sasuke frowned a bit then smirked as a lightbulb in his head turned on.

"How bout I help you with your chores then that way we can get them done faster and you can go out with the rest of us"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but someone interuppted her.

"HEY TEME OPEN UP"Naruto yelled next door pounding on the door at Sasuke's house. Lucky for Sasuke his parents werent home.

Sasuke poked his head out a open window in the kitchen and yelled."DOBE I'M OVER HERE!"

Naruto ran over to where Sasuke was and walked in."Who's house is this?"He asked looking around.

"Hi Naruto"Sakura smiled walking outta the kitchen. Naruto was about to say hi back when he noticed the brusies on her arms that she forgot to cover up."You fall or something"He asked pointing at her arms.

"Naruto let's just say that Sakura's dad has changed over the years.....ALOT"Sasuke said."Really how?"Naruto asked a little confused. Before Sasuke could answer it hit Naruto(A/N Amazing lol)."You mean your dad did this to you Sakura-chan?"He asked. Sakura just nodded.

"I'll kill that bastered for hurting you!"Naruto yelled."Your not alone Naruto, I want to kill him too"Sasuke said sounding angry."Who all knows about this Sakura-chan?"Naruto asked."Only you 2"Sakura said.

"We need to get everyone else in this,that way we can over power him!"Naruto exclaimed."Let not get everyone in, only a few people"Sakura said."I dont want the whole school to find out"

Both boys nodded."How bout we help you with your chores and then-"Sasuke started before an angry brown haired girl came charging up Naruto and Sasuke."IT'S ABOUT TIME I FOUND YOU 2 MORONS!!!"The girl yelled scareing Sakura."Relax TenTen we just here with Sakura"Naruto said pointing to the surprised yet scared Sakura.

"SAKURA!"TenTen yelled than hugged Sakura."I havent see you in years!"She said happily."Yea-ow could you ow let me ow go please-ow"TenTen had hugged Sakura where all her brusies were and it hurt.

"Sorry,what with all the-"TenTen started but Sasuke cut her off."Long story short Sakura's dad has gone insane and abuses Sakura"(A/N Lets skip all this and get to the main part)

TenTen,Sakura,Naruto and Sasuke were all sitting with all thier firends and dicussing the whole abuse thing."So when did the abuse start Sakura?"Gaara asked."About a year ago when my mom died, he just lost control and started drinking then he started hitting me then he started making me do all the chores in the house and then he got more violante and started throwing me against walls and stuff,then he deicded to move back here for reasons unknown"Sakura explained.

"Well we'll help you get out of that hell hole and get your dad in jail"Ino said."Hey Sakura-chan how come you never told the poilce about this?"Lee asked taking a drink of his soda.

"I tried but my dad would always say 'O she's just mad that I didnt let her go out with some friends and she just fell and made it look like I hit her' and the poilce belived him and left"

"Maybe if we record the abuse and have some witnesses we can get him in jail"Temari sugested."Sasuke dont you live next to Sakura?"Neji nodded."Then we can just have some people over at Sasuke's with a video camara and then have some people by a few of the windows and record that way we have tons of proof"Shikamaru said.

"Thats a good idea Shikamaru but what if her dad spots one of us?"Kankuro asked."He'll hunt us down and destory the video or call the police and say we planing to rob him"

"He has a point"All the girls said. Shikamaru thought for a moment but couldnt think of anything."Well Sakura knows the house so she can find places for everyone to hide where her dad wont find us"Shino said."HE TALKS!"Lee and Naruto said. Everyone rolled thier eyes.

"Shino has a good idea and I can put a camara on Akamaru and Sakura can hide him and we'll record everything"Kiba said."That'll work, I can hide him under my bed"

"The rest of us will have to hide in some really good spots where her dad wont look"Sasuke explained."SO Neji you men Shikamaru will........."

-  
OOOO a cliff hanger, wasent expecting this were you? Nethier was I but anyway please review and I shall start on the next and last chapter of the story right away. I would probley keep going on this chapter but I have friends comeing over and stuff but I asure you I will start A.S.A.P! Please review! 


	5. It's finally over

OMG it has been 2 years since I touched this story! *bows* I'm very sorry to all the people who have waited all this time for this story to end. But *pulls hands in front of chest eagerly with fists* I plan to finish this story tonite! I will stay up as long as I have to and sleep in tomorrow. Anyway let us begin with THE LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER OF UNTIED LOVE!

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.....hell I dont even really watch it anymore

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was standing in her room showing Kiba where to put Akamaru."Here we'll put it under my bed and if my dad throws me out of my room or something Akamaru can quickly follow" She explained.

"Alright and me and Naruto will be hiding the bush ready to ambush him when he tries to escape"Kiba said putting Akamaru under the bed. Sakura nodded as Sasuke came into the room.

"Ok everyone's ready, Kiba you need to get downstairs with Naruto"Kiba nodded and ran dowstairs to get into place. Sasuke grabbed Sakura waist and pulled her in for a hug.

"Are you sure this'll work Sasuke?"Sakura asked."What if he ends up going to far and ki-"Sasuke cut Sakura off by kissing her sofly on the lips. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"Dont you even think like that Sakura,I wont let that happen. If he goes to far I'll personaily attack him"He said staring straight into Sakura's eyes. "I promise we will will get you out of this hell hole"He kissed Sakura one more time."I'll be right downstairs,just remeber that we're getitng you out of here" With that Sasuke ran downstairs to get ready.

Shortly after everyone was ready and hiding Sakura dad came home. He looked around and then stumbled upstairs and headed towards his room. When he got into his room he noticed his bed wasnt made."That little bitch didnt do my bed like she was told"He stomped/stumbled over to Sakura room and slammed the door open.

"You little bitch you didnt do my bed like I told you too"He yelled and grabbed Sakura by the hair and lifted her off the ground.

"I'm sorry dad I forgot it wont happen again I swear"Sakura cried as her dad started to swing her.

"DAM RIGHT IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN"Her dad yelled then let go of her hair. After he dad let go of her she slammed into a wall.

Before Sakura could regain herself her dad picked her up by the front of her shirt."You little shit,you live under my roof and so you follow my rules!"Mr. Haruno dragged Sakura out of her room and downstairs.

Akamaru quietly ran after them makeing sure to record everything.

=Downstairs=

Sasuke,Neji and Shikamaru were all hiding in a closest downstairs. While everything was going on upstairs Sasuke just about ran out of the the closest and killed Sakura's dad. The only things stopping him was Neji and Shikamaru holding his back.

"Dont do it Sasuke"Shikamaru said.

"Listen Sasuke if you go and kill him the whole plan will be ruined and you'll be send to jail instead!"Neji exclaimed.

Sasuke growled as he heard them coming down the steps. In another closest was Shino, Gaara and Kankuro with a video camara so they could record from another angle. Temari and TenTen were hiding up in the rafters also with a camara.

Hinata,Lee,Ino and Choji were at the police station trying to get them to come to the house.

Mr. Haruno threw Sakura on the ground near the sink."You even forgot to put the dishs away you stupid kid!"He yelled.

"I'm sorry I was letting them dry I was going to put them away before you got home but I was doing my homework and I-"Mr. Haruno slapped Sakura across the face.

"I dont want to here you dam excuses,you should do as you told!"He continued to yell at her."Look like I'll have to teach you a lesson"He said as he undid his belt then pulled it from his pants.

Sakura tried to run but he grabbed her by the hair and push her to the ground face first and lifted the belt in the air."MAYBE THIS'LL TEACH YOU TO LISTEN TO ME!"He yelled but just as he was about to smack Sakura with the belt Sasuke jumped out of the closest.A/N I know this could have a lot of gay jokes but please dont say anything)

Sasuke ran up to Sakura's dad with Neji and Shikamaru in tow and pile drived him into the wall. Everyone else came out form where they were hiding just as the police showed up. Sasuke quickly ran to Skaura side and held her close.

"Are you alright Sakura?!"He asked. Sakura nodded and put her head against his chest.

"What's going here?"Kakashi asked.(Yes I know Kakashi as a police officer lol)

"This man was abuseing his daughter"Temari said pointing to Sakura's dad.

"I was not you guys are lying where's your proof?"Mr. Haruno yelled. Akamaru jumped into Kiba's arms nad Kiba pulled the camara off him and Kankuro showed Kakashi his camara.

"Right here officer"Kankuro and Kiba said holding the camara's out. Mr. Haruno glared at Sakura's friends as Kakashi reveiwed the video's."Well it looks like we were wrong the whole time"He looked up at Sakura's dad."You sir are under arest for child abuse"

Another police officer cuffed Sakura's dad and toke him to the cop car telling him his rights. Kakashi looked at Sakura and Sasuke."I'll go call an ambulance for her"

*******************************************************

+A month later+

After Sakura's dad got arrested Sakura went through some treatment to heal her wounds from her dad. She and her friends that witnessed the abuse testified against her dad. He was found guilty and was sent to jail for a long time and was put in rehab as well.

Sakura and Sauske are still dating. Sasuke lives with Sakura in her house.

"Are you sure you want to still live here"Sasuke said as he put one of his boxes on the floor in the bedroom."I eman you have alot of bad memory's here you know"

"I know that"Sakura said."But I also have happy memories in this house"She smiled."When my mom and dad first moved here it was a junk yard pretty much but my parents worked thier butts off to get it like it is now and so I plan to stay in this house"

Sasuke smiled as he shook his head. He walked over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist."Your so weird sometimes"Sakura hit the back of his head."Ow sorry"He laughed as Sakura started to laugh.

She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck as they leaned in to kiss each other. Sasuke gently placed his lips on Sakuras, they hadnt been kissing for 5 seconds before........"SAKURA! SASUKE! ARE YOU GUYS IN HERE!?"Naruto yelled. "Ow Ino!"

"Naruto do you have to be so dam loud"Ino asked.

"Serisously your going to break someone's eardrums soon"Kiba said. Sakura giggled as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He'll never change I swear"

--------------------------------------------

OMG I'M DONE! I finished it i finally finshed it after 2 years! Even though my back hurts and i'm stiff I'm still happy.I plan to go through I edit the other chapters cuz I had to reread the story so I could remeber what I had to write and there are tons of mistakes so I plan to redo them.....tomorrow cuz it's late right now. I acually might write another story depends on how I feel tomorrow. Anyway tell me what you think and I'm once again sorry for the long wait.


End file.
